Draco and Harry Shipfic oneshot
by fanaticist
Summary: Snape and Harry and 'love' buddies. But Draco wants Harry bad.


**Title:** Draco and Harry Shipfic oneshot (Draco and Harry Shipfic (oneshot))    
**Author Name:** dragons lover    
**Owl the author:** here.    
**Rating:** PG    
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF. Written between Goblet of Fire and Order of Phoenix.    
**Genre:** Humor, Romance    
**Era:** The Harry Potter at Hogwarts Years    
**Main Character(s):** H    
**Ship(s):** D/H    
**Summary:** Snape and Harry and 'love' buddies. But Draco wants Harry bad.    
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. THE END! Completely OOC I know. But I needed a oneshot, ok!?  
**Author's Notes:** I've always been a firm believer in building up stories; I've never been a huge fan of oneshots (though you couldn't tell from the stories I've posted). But I never do read the oneshots, except a few when I haven't the time from a long fic, but still need a fanfic fix. So now, after much (ok, barely any) deliberation I have decided to write an oneshot. To give back from which I have taken so often. Setting: Hogwarts after the sixth book. Yes, Harry changed his mind and decided to stay. Pretend, just for a moment (or however long it takes you to read this), that Ginny and Harry were never paired and that the only inclination we had towards any sexuality of Harry was a tiny infatuation he had with Cho, which ebbed away after his fourth year. Ships: H/D, H/Sn Warning: Apart from almost definitely being completely O.O.C (which I blame completely on there being absolutely no build up, hence my resistance to oneshots) you may want to be warned that this is slash (male/male), but I'm not going to. You should make yourself less homophobic, or you can just read the ships section, which tells you all the information you need to know about pairings.

Harry lay back on the silver and green silk sheets and rested his head on the firm pale chest of his lover. He let out a content sigh. He felt so safe lying there. The world could crumble around him and he wouldn't notice. Which was a good thing, given the state of the fight between dark and light. After Dumbledore's death he was all but ready to kill Snape. Torture him as Harry had been since witnessing Dumbledore in that moment, frozen under his invisibility cloak. Harry, who everyone knew had seen more deaths then most people his age, and definitely more significant ones than most people in general. He spent the proceeding months in somewhat of a haze. For those months, a dark grey cloud was permanently attached to his head.

"Potter... you're drooling on me," Harry heard vaguely in the distance. Rousing, he noticed that this was accompanied by relatively violent poking.

"Oi!" Harry called out, though he was still only half awake. Following five more minutes of prodding and a further three of shaking, Harry was most definitely out of his lethargic bliss.

"You've got class to get to. And so do I for that matter. I'm certainly not going to get into trouble for the likes of you." And with that Harry was pushed suddenly off his headrest and was left in quite a confused haze. Two minutes later, after realising where he was and what time it was, he jumped quickly up, neatened his untidy clothes and dashed to his next class - Potions. _Oh joy_, he thought sarcastically.

----

Harry slunk into the dungeon and shuffled to the desk where Ron was sitting. His vacant eyes lit up and he whispered, "Nice of you to turn up," as Harry sat down. Then added as a passing comment, "Where've you been?" that seemed more a thought that had escaped than an actual question.

Harry blushed and stared intently at his potions book, which he had opened swiftly as he sat down, hoping not to get any unwanted attention. Fortunately for him Snape had been concentrating incredibly hard on working out exactly why Neville's cauldron was bubbling and letting of a putrid smell after adding only powdered bicorn horn. Though, Harry did have a tingling sensation that alerted him to some surveying eyes that he wasn't sure he wanted to be watching him. He turned his head around sharply to catch what Malfoy might have hoped to have been subtle eye averting tactics, but ones which Harry could recognise immediately, having used them infinite times himself.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he spat. Malfoy jumped, as though this was unexpected, spilling the ingredients of his potion on his table, and blushing ever so slightly; something that no one but Harry would notice. At this Harry smirked, raised his eyebrow to emphasize he was still awaiting a response. Malfoy opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again. Just as he began to open it once more, Harry chortled and turned back to Ron.

"Harry, you've been on fire with the Draco shut downs lately! Kudos to you. Now, what are we supposed to do next?" Ron asked, flipping through the potion, and leaving Harry no opportunity to explain his new found skill. Although, it was a little less skill, and a little more knowing which strings needed pulling to shut that particular jerk up. At that, Harry smiled to himself. However, his smile was short-lived as he realised why Ron had been so eager to get back to the potions. A shadow filled the desk and Harry look up to see the eyes of Snape peering down with a very evil looking smirk on his face. Snape then scowled and walked of remarking that Harry's potion was a lot greener than it should be. Harry and Ron both let out a sigh of relief and continued with their potion. An hour later, leaving the potions dungeon, Harry realised that Potions had become quite bearable; he might just pass it this year.

----

Harry was in an incredibly pleased mood all afternoon, helped significantly by his rendezvous earlier. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table that night in somewhat of a haze, which was, until he noticed that he had actually been staring (and for a long time) at a particular Slytherin (whose name we won't mention in case this gets into the wrong hands). The fact that he'd been staring didn't disturb him nearly as much as the fact that the Slytherin had been returning his gaze almost eagerly. He averted his eyes and quickly made his way out of the Great Hall. He was just about to turn into the corridor towards the library when he heard movement behind him.

"Hey, Potter!" It was Malfoy. Harry stopped, bracing for a fight, be it verbal of physical. Though mid preparation Draco pushed Harry, quite violently, against the wall. With such brute force it was a surprise that Harry was still conscious. Though he had little time to contemplate his reaction when soft lips viciously attacked his own, followed by a tongue invading his mouth. Harry, shocked, began to return the kiss; until, of course, he came back to his senses. Pushing Malfoy back, who was panting slightly, Harry glared. Though the glare wasn't as powerful as Harry had hoped. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if Malfoy sneered at it. But he didn't, they both just stood there. Looking at each other.

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" The spite he would have liked in his voice was similarly less powerful.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy replied, though also in a tone much different from his normal. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"I mean, what the hell are you playing at? You know, kissing me?" he almost stumbled over the words, embarrassingly. Draco looked at him inquisitively, much as he had been in the Great Hall, though this look was brief.

"You know, Potter. Everyone knows you 'bat for the other team'. I thought I'd just fulfil your fantasy, given you were looking at me all through dinner and all." Though, Harry noticed that this response was slightly forced. Though he didn't have the time to further question Malfoy as he marched swiftly down the corridor (that could have been mistaken for a run) following his remark.

Harry leant against the wall, slid down it, and cupped his head in his hands. Messing his hair up more than normal. He stayed that way until he heard chairs sliding and motion in the Great Hall. Realising that any moment swarms of excitable students would be rushing past him he slinked down into the dungeons. His mood had lessened somewhat and he decided to improve it. Knocking on the Potions room door, he opened it and found it empty, which surprised him. He snuck in and sat down at one of the desks, waiting. Moments later, Harry heard the door shut, and bolt, and he sprung up from the desk in surprise. Bumping his shins painfully on the way up.

"Smooth, Potter. Smooth."

"Well sorry, but you shocked me," Harry protested.

"Don't you give me lip or you'll find yourself in detention."

"Oh, just for something different. What do you think you'd be making me do as my punishment this time?" Harry asked suggestively, walking slowly towards the other man, and pulling on his belt buckle.

"Something along those lines I would imagine. Do continue now though."

"Wait," Harry said, remembering what had put a dampener on his mood. "Does Malfoy know about this?"

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? If he, of all people knew, we'd both be done with."

"Why's that? Why him particularly?" Harry asked, though, being less naïve than he was given credit for, Harry had already begun piecing together this particular puzzle.

"Well... though he is my favourite student, and I his professor, it would not go down smoothly for me to be using **you** as a fuck buddy. He would want more for you... if you get my drift," Snape said, impatiently tugging at Harry's shirt. Though he seemed to be willing it off more than actually taking it off.

Harry, though the notion had already occurred to him, was still shocked by what Snape was implying. A pleasant shock, he must say.

"In that case," Harry pulled back his t-shirt, "I have business to attend to."

"What?" Snape asked before thinking. "Oh... didn't you know?" he added, as though he suddenly understood. Although, really, he'd known all the time.

With that, Harry turned, unlocked the door that he had somehow ended up pushed against, and left the dungeon. Snape sat down, downcast slightly that he now had to find a new fuck buddy. "That Seamus looks appetising..." escaped his lips before he leant back in his chair and fell into a silent 'thought sleep'.

----

Harry marched speedily to the Owlery quill and paper in his hand (no, don't ask where he got the quill and paper). He wrote down three simple words on a piece of parchment, attached it to Hedwig, whispering two words in his ear. Patted her gently and stormed out of the owlery.

----

Draco lay on his four posted in an embarrassed and angry haze when heard tapping on his window. "What the hell, stupid owl, can't you see I'm angsting?" he grudgingly pulled himself of the bed and opened the window (which, for some reason existed despite his room being in the dungeons, but then, it is a magic school now isn't it). Opening it he read the three words. Then, looking at the owl in disbelief, he read them out loud, as though this would make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Astronomy Tower, Now." Deciding that it was in fact true, he made haste to the Astronomy Tower. Upon arriving, his heart began to do back flips, and star jumps, and cartwheels, and nervous jittering. He opened the door, peered inside, and realised no one was there. His heart flopped down on the wall of his heart exhausted and disappointed. Draco walked to the window and looked out it mournfully. Seeing the blasted owl he shook his fist. As he did he heard noise behind him.

"Oi! What did my owl ever do to you?" Harry said coolly. He then walked up to Draco; he was millimetres from Draco's face now. Bother boys were breathing heavily. Draco's heart recommenced it's joyous, and energetic, celebrations. Butterflies suddenly appeared in Harry's stomach. He took the bull by the horns, and Draco by the side of his head, and pulled Draco into a much more passionate kiss then they had shared early. Thirty minutes later the boys were both lying stark naked on the floor, panting. Harry whispered, "I love you, always have." In Draco's ear, and rested his head on Draco's chest. Falling asleep almost immediately. Draco stroked Harry's hair and responded softly, "So do I. Since the beginning." Harry's lips formed a smile and Draco leant his head back against the wall. Falling asleep, finally.


End file.
